Bonita
by Hatake Saori
Summary: La belleza no siempre es tu mejor aliada... KisamexItachi


**La buena noticia es que recupere mi nick, la mala es que estoy deprimida y este fic es un poco absurdo**

**Agradecere los comentarios**

**Bonita**

Es bien sabido que las madres siempre ven a sus hijos como los seres más hermosos desde la creación del universo, aunque sus niños sean tan guapos como un caimán, ellas siempre asegurarán ante todo el mundo "Jorgito es tan guapo, un chico encantador"… Pero siempre existe la excepción, y esta era Makoto Uchiha, Porque desde que su primogénito Itachi nació, supo que no había ninguna manera de suavizar la descripción de su pequeño retoño: era feo, feo con ganas. Delgaducho, con la piel tan pálida como la de un ratón recién nacido, los ojos bizcos, la nariz chueca y los dientes torcidos.

Y mientras su madre se preocupaba por hacerlo lucir menos feo, y su padre deseaba tener otro hijo más digno de su apellido, el pequeño Itachi se dedicaba a otras actividades donde no hubiera especialistas en la estética, de modo que a la corta edad de cinco años, era el primero en su clase, además de ser el mejor en kendo y judo.

Cuando le llegó la edad de asistir a la primaria, todo en su casa había mejorado: su madre, cansada de sus intentos por hacer menos horripilante a su hijo, ahora se encargaba de la crianza de su segundo hijo, Sasuke, que era tan bello como feo su hermano, a Itachi lo habían aceptado en la escuela de niños superdotados "Akatsuki" y no se tomaban fotos familiares.

El primer día de clases, Itachi llegó sonriendo y saltando a su nueva escuela, con su mochila en una mano y una bolsa de papel en la otra en caso de que espantara tanto a los niños que los hiciera llorar (experiencia por la que ya había pasado en el jardín de niños), pero se quedó maravillado ante la belleza de la escuela, y no solo del edificio, sino también de sus estudiantes: por todos lados, se veían bellos niños y niñas que corrían emocionados de un lado a otro.

Si algo le había enseñado la vida durante sus primeros años, eso había sido la prudencia, palabra que en su caso significaba "corre lo suficiente como para que los niños favorecidos físicamente puedan burlarse de ti", así que con toda la velocidad que le brindaban sus pies patizambos, se alejo de ahí hasta su salón de clases.

Pero la cosa no mejoró ahí, porque aunque nadie se burlara de sus dientes chuecos o sus ojos bizcos, conoció un dolor más hondo que el del escarnio público: el del amor no correspondido, porque allí, en primera fila, se encontraba el ser más encantador que había pisado jamás el planeta tierra, según él.

Su nombre era Deidara y era un niñito rubio, de cabello largo y sedoso, de enormes ojos azules y la piel ligeramente tostada por el sol. Todo un sueño. Pero Itachi, en seguida comprendió que jamás habrían de estar juntos, porque su séquito estaba conformado de niños (y una niña) tan hermosas como él.

—Aquí hay un lugar—escuchó una voz llamándolo desde el fondo del salón, donde se escondía un chiquillo, tan feo que el mismo Itachi se sorprendió de conocer a alguien tan parecido a él: no era delgaducho, pero tenía los ojos pequeños, fijos y brillantes; su cabello era corto y tieso, de forma que solo se podía acomodar desordenadamente hacia arriba y su piel tenía un extraño color azulado que no le iba nada bien con las extrañas marcas que se asemejaban a agallas

—Mi doctor dice que es de nacimiento—le comentó el niño a Itachi refiriéndose a su color de piel—me llamo Kisame

Itachi solo le sonrió, lo cual no debería de hacer a menudo porque espantaba.

Quizás fue por esa breve pero instructiva charla, quizás porque ambos se entendían muy bien, o quizás porque ambos eran los únicos feos en esa clase, pero Itachi y Kisame se volvieron los mejores amigos, y con el paso del tiempo, su amistad se reforzaba: se ayudaban en las tareas, aprendieron a pasar desapercibidos entre una escuela llena de bonitos, los padres de Itachi y su hermano se acostumbraron a la presencia de dos feos en la casa y, por el autoestima de los chicos, quitaron todos los espejos u objetos donde se pudiera apreciar su reflejo, además instalaron unas gruesas cortinas para no llevarse la sorpresa de ver a alguno de los dos en plena luz del día.

Así transcurrieron muchos años, y como a todo el mundo, a la singular pareja le llegó la pubertad y poco después la adolescencia, y aunque Kisame la atravesó sin mayor problema, Itachi no podía decir lo mismo, porque si bien para algunos es una etapa de sufrimientos, para otros es la metamorfosis…

El primer día, de su último año de bachillerato, Itachi llegó con toda normalidad a la escuela, aunque el resto de los alumnos lo veían tan normales, todos se arremolinaban cuando lo veían pasar, para cuchichear de cosas que Itachi no conocía, aunque estaba seguro que no se le habían mirado tanto desde que tuvo un enorme barro a los doce años.

Así, el mayor de los Uchiha llegó a su salón un poco aturdido por tanto escándalo, pero en el momento en que puso un pie, todos se quedaron callados, observándolo, todos excepto Kisame, que lo saludo como la había hecho durante los últimos 11 años.

Itachi no sabía lo que pasaba, pero la cosa empeoró a la hora del almuerzo. Mientras él se paseaba entre las mesas, pensando en lo especialmente azul que se veía Kisame esa mañana, una voz le llamó sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

—¡Hey, Cuchilla!, hay un lugar con nosotros—gritó Hidan, uno de los hermosos amigos de Deidara

Itachi frunció el ceño, escéptico

—¿Es a mi?—preguntó

Deidara soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras su amiga, Konan, le propinaba un codazo en las costillas para que se calmara

—Por supuesto—intervino Pein, el novio de Konan—aunque tú eres Uchiha, no Cuchilla—aclaró a Hidan—lleva con nosotros desde primer año, francamente…

—Pero nunca se había visto tan guapo—comentó Deidara entre risas y un poco sonrojado

Fue esta vez Itachi el que rió

—¿Yo guapo?—preguntó—deben estar bromeando

—No seas modesto—dijo Sasori, un pelirrojo que parecía el único en no estar dispuesto en aceptarlo—¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo?

El moreno iba a contarles sobre su problema con los espejos, pero decidió que no era la mejor de las ideas y solo negó con la cabeza

—Aquí hay uno lindura—le dijo Konan, pasándole un espejo de mano.

Itachi lo tomó, desconfiado (los adolescentes pueden ser muy crueles), pero al observarse, se llevó una sorpresa que casi lo hace irse de espaldas, se veía distinto, totalmente distinto, de no haber sabido que era él quien sostenía el espejo jamás lo hubiera reconocido: sus ojos bizcos ahora eran afilados y seductores, su nariz torcida se había enderezado, era distinguida, los años de ortodoncia por los que su madre le había hecho pasar habían dado resultado, su piel aunque pálida, era suave y perfecta. Incluso su cuerpo flacucho, ahora era estilizado y sus músculos marcados

—Soy guapo—susurró turbado

—Eres más que guapo—le contestó Deidara, sonriéndole luminosamente—ahora ven y siéntate a mi lado—pidió, empujando a Sasori para dejar un lugar libre

En ese instante, Itachi se creyó el ser más feliz del mundo (Sasori y Kisame los más desdichados), y pensaba que su vida había cambiado para mejorar… pero que equivocado estaba….

Así que, mientras el Uchiha se iba con sus nuevos amigos convertido en un ídolo adolescente, Kisame se quedaba como un marginado, su único amigo lo había abandonado por personas más atractivas y aburridas que él. Ahora casi nunca lo veía, y cuando lo veía tenía que ser a escondidas, porque Itachi no creía bueno para su reputación que los vieran juntos y por que su nuevo mejor amigo era su espejo de bolsillo, regalo de Deidara.

Un día, Kisame estaba sentado bajo un viejo árbol, rememorando los felices momentos de fealdad que había pasado junto a su amigo, cuando este se apareció y se sentó junto a él.

—El día de hoy es precioso—comentó

Kisame no dijo nada, solo lo miró pensativo y se dio cuenta de que los chicos de la escuela tenían razón, con cada día que pasaba Itachi se veía más atractivo

—Todos mueren por mí—mencionó de repente con altivez, mientras sacaba su espejo y se acomodaba su largo cabello negro- todos quieren estar a mi lado, excepto tu Kisame, dime, ¿qué ya no me quieres?

—¿Yo?—dijo Kisame un poco nervioso, al ver lo cerca que Itachi estaba de él—eres tú el que siempre está con sus nuevos amigos

—¿Y eso te molesta?—preguntó el moreno, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de su amigo

Kisame, cansado, se pudo de pie cuan alto era, tomó su mochila y dijo un seco "no", antes de irse con paso apresurado a darse una ducha fría.

···

En casa, con más tranquilidad y menos hormonas, Kisame repasaba un libro titulado "La belleza a través de los tiempos", cuando alguien tocó a su puerta, y sin esperar una respuesta, entró Itachi, con la ropa desgarrada llena de basura y los ojos llorosos gritando:

—Kisame, ¡perdóname!—exclamó y se lanzó a sus brazos

El chico se quedó tan extrañado que no hacer nada cuando Itachi le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios

—Itachi, ¿qué diablos te…?

—No soporto esto Kisame, no lo aguanto más. Creía que ser guapo sería genial, pero no lo es: un grupo de chicos me siguió hasta acá y tuve que meterme en la basura para que no me desvistieran por completo, mis padres no han dejado de tomarme fotos e incluso las reparten con los vecinos y Deidara no es el ángel que yo creía, es aburrido, frívolo y ¡está loco!, le gusta hacer explotar cosas y solo piensa en sus dichosas figuras de arcilla, solo Sasori podía soportarlo, por favor perdóname—lo besó de nuevo—en verdad te quiero a ti, tu nunca viste al feo o al guapo, solo viste a Itachi

Kisame no dijo nada, solo esbozó una sonrisa parecida a la de Itachi el día que se conocieron, terrorífica

**Epílogo**

Finalmente, todo terminó bien:

Deidara, después de muchos gritos y explosiones, volvió con Sasori, ahora ambos son felices provocando incendios en distintas exposiciones de arte.

Los padres de Itachi se volvieron millonarios después de demandar a una compañía de maquillaje que intentó robarse los derechos de las fotos de su primogénito, en una campaña de "Antes y Después".

Sasuke, su hermano pequeño, se volvió un _top model_ y ahora recorre las pasarelas del mundo en compañía de su diseñador favorito, Naruto Uzumaki

Itachi y Kisame se matricularon en la misma Universidad, y ahora ambos comparten sus bolsas de papel para ocultar sus rostros de los demás, para evitar gritos de espanto y hemorragias nasales.

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre.


End file.
